


A GC Made By Fools for Foolery

by 88YumePaupei88



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But other than that this is kinda just my OCs having fun, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Texting, There might be some BNHA references, This is mostly my OCs, just for fun, this is kind of a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88YumePaupei88/pseuds/88YumePaupei88
Summary: A group chat for my OCs
Kudos: 1





	A GC Made By Fools for Foolery

_TheAuntFriend added Dreamer, Hatter and Yume to the group chat_

_TheAuntFriend named the group chat Selfies_

Dreamer: What is the meaning of this?  
TheAuntFriend: It’s a group chat! So Hat doesn’t have to pull us out when they want us  
Hatter: *Gasp* We get to talk ALL the time now!!  
Dreamer:….Not ALL the time, I have school  
Yume: And so do I, but this seems really fun!

_Yume changed Dreamer’s name to HotTopic_

Yume: Hehehehehe, oh, this is going to be great :)  
HotTopic: ….Two can play at this game

_HotTopic changed Yume’s name to ScaredOfHats  
HotTopic Changed Hatter’s name to IsTheHats_

HotTopic: :)  
ScaredOfHats:………….Listen here you lil’ shit-  
HotTopic: Little? That’s rich coming from you.  
ScaredOfHats:…..Why you-  
IsTheHats: NO FIGHTING!!! >:(  
TheAuntFriend: Hat’s right.

_TheAuntFriend has taken away naming privileges_

HotTopic:…..  
ScaredOfHats:………  
IsTheHats: I hope you survive  
TheAuntFriend:….Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda just a me thing, I will update it as I write more, but I guess this is my creative outlet for now


End file.
